


Темной ночью

by Vitce



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовка о бессоннице и лекарстве от нее</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темной ночью

Когда Занзасу снится лед, хрусткие холодные переливы, он просыпается с воплем. Сгибается пополам, сдерживая рвущийся в горло желудок, дышит хрипло. Руки дрожат мелко-мелко, как у запойного пьяницы.   
Ленивый жаркий воздух забивается в рот, оставляет на языке гнилой привкус и не идет упрямо в горло. Кажется, Занзас просто разучился дышать. Тогда – в прозрачной ледяной тюрьме — все восемь лет это было самым страшным кошмаром. Невозможность вдохнуть. Острая, на грани безумия мысль, что он вот-вот умрет от удушья. Агония, растянутая на бесконечность.  
И сейчас Занзас умирает вновь. Расширенные зрачки вбирают в себя темноту, и, кажется, ночь льется внутрь него через глаза, наполняет холодом, сковывает навечно невозможностью двинуться. Пошевелить хотя бы пальцами – уже невероятное усилие, но Занзас все равно тянется, ползет ладонью по мокрым от пота простыням, пока не упирается подушечками в мягкое, теплое.  
Пальцы тонут в длинных волосах, если скосить глаза – вот они смутно белеют во тьме. Ночь отступает перед белым спутанным ковром, укрывающим выступающие лопатки.   
Сквало ворочается во сне, потревоженный прикосновениями, и бормочет что-то бессвязно. Больше всего это похоже на невнятное: "Чертов босс". У Занзаса чуть кружится голова от недостатка кислорода, но он медленно впускает в себя воздух, заново вспоминая, как это делается, и смотрит на бледную кожу. Сквало всегда такой. И как только он ухитряется целыми днями махать мечом на самом солнцепеке и оставаться бледной немочью?   
Пальцы Занзаса бездумно проходят по выступам ребер на боку, перекатам расслабленных мышц. Он трогает мягкий изгиб губ, потерявший привычную кривую усмешку. Это все сумасшествие пополам с недостатком кислорода, иначе, конечно, Занзас никогда не стал бы марать руки об этот мусор.   
Сквало спит, свернувшись, скрутившись каким-то неимоверным комком, как взведенная пружина. Каждый раз Занзас со смешком думает, что похож он больше всего на плохо прирученного пса. Какая уж там акула! Рычит днями, а ночью, стоит прикрыть глаза, кровать чуть заметно вздрагивает под тяжестью гибкого тела. Сквало приходит охранять и согревать хозяина во сне.  
Глупо. Мусор — он и есть мусор.   
Занзас смотрит на все еще дрожащие пальцы и опускается обратно на подушку. Пододвигается осторожно и утыкается носом в терпко, солоновато пахнущее плечо, в россыпь волос. Сквало помещается в его руках идеально, как влитой.  
Впитывая его привычный теплый запах, касаясь губами волос, Занзас слушает невнятное бормотание и плывет на волнах подкрадывающегося сна. Он старательно не думает о том, что будет, если однажды не найдется белой путаницы волос рядом. Темнота чуть слышно смеется за спиной хрустким ледяным голосом, и Занзас сильнее стискивает Сквало в своих руках. Ночь отступает.


End file.
